Kostbare Sekunden
by die-na
Summary: Ein paar kostbare Sekunden in einem Leben.


Die Harry Potter Charaktere sind Eigentum von J. und ihren Verlegern und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Rechtschreibung ist nicht gerade eine meiner Stärken, ich habe den Text nach besten Gewissen geprüft, sowie von meinem Word prüfen lassen.

Der Schweiz brannte in ihren Augen, ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen, ihr Körper hatte nun langsam keine Reserven mehr und trotzdem setzte sie den Todessern nach, einen Schritt vor den anderen, die Umgebung beobachtend, einen Fluch nach den anderen schleudernd, trieb sie die einzelnen versprengten dunklen Gestalten vor sich her.

Sie erkannte sich fast nicht wieder, es gab kein Zögern, kein Mitleid, das hob sie sich wohl für später auf, wenn alles vorbei war. Sie hatte keine Angst, eigentlich fühlte sie gar nichts außer dieser Wut, diese Leute hier hatten alles zerstört! Sie hatten ihr Zuhause angegriffen, ihre Freunde getötet und verletzt, ganz zu schweigen von all den Schmerzen die sie ihr angetan hatte.

Doch selbst die tiefste Wut vermochte sie nun nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Ihre Arme schmerzten, Blut mischte sich mit Tränen und trübte ihre Sicht, sie wurde immer langsamer … zu langsam. Sie sah den Todesser zu spät, er hatte schon seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und sein Mund formte die tödlichen Worte …

Ergeben schloss sie die Augen, es war vorbei, es war endlich vorbei.

Aber das Avada Kedavra kam nicht.

Sie fühlte immer noch ihre schmerzenden Gliedmaßen, das rasselnde Einatmen, das salzige Brennenden ihrer Wunden. Sie sog noch einmal tief die schweflige Luft ein und öffnete die Augen.

Der Todesser lag mit dem Gesicht im Schlamm und rührte sich nicht mehr, ein großes schwarzes Loch prangte in seinem Rücken.

Ein freudloses Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

Sie musste also weiter, dabei wäre sie so gerne hier und sofort zusammengebrochen. Verdammtes Pflichtbewusstsein! Harry und Ron verließen sich auf sie, doch … wo waren ihre beiden Freunde?

Sie hatten zusammen angegriffen, eben noch waren sie doch an ihrer Seite gewesen, doch nun konnte sie niemanden sehen. Wer hatte dann den Todesser für sie erledigt? Nein, es war keine Panik die sich ihn ihr auszubreiten drohte!

„Harry?! Ron?!" Ihre Stimmbänder protestierten schmerzhaft. Wo waren sie? Hatte sie sich so weit von ihren Freunden abdrängen lassen?

Sie sollte jetzt in Deckung gehen, die Umgebung sichern, aber sie war froh überhaupt aufrecht stehen zu können. Und überhaupt, wenn hier noch einer der dunklen Gestalten rumschleichen sollte, wäre sie schon längst tot. Schließlich stand sie hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Doch eigenartiger Weise kümmerte sie es nicht im Geringsten. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die kleine Lichtung gleiten, über die alte verwitterte Mauer von etwas das wohl einmal eine kleine Kate gewesen war. Von dort musste der rettende Zauberspruch gekommen sein.

Sie zwang sich, sich weiter zu bewegen, vorwärts, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, recht links rechts links. Ihr Fuß traf den Zauberstab des Todessers und mit selbstzufriedene Genugtuung hörte sie ihn unter ihrem Gewicht brechen.

Im Schatten der Mauer konnte sie eine Bewegung ausmachen … irgendwie funktionierte die Kommunikation zwischen ihrem Geist und Körper nicht mehr. Sie erkannte die Gefahr und trotzdem trugen ihre Füße sie immer weiter in das Desaster hinein.

Draco Malfoy lauerte im Dunkeln, sein helles Haar leuchtete gespenstisch und sein grauenvoll verzehrte Mund leuchtete wie eine klaffende Wunde auf seiner weißen Haut. Seine Maske lag vergessen auf dem Boden und der Zauberstab, nun kraftlos, in seiner

„Malfoy" ihr Ton war neutral, sie wusste selber nicht was sie jetzt fühlen sollte, geschweige denn tun.

„Ganger" antworte er auf dieselbe Art und Weise.

Er sah furchtbar aus, er würde sterben stellte sie emotionslos fest. 6 Jahre kannten sie sich nun schon, 6 Jahre des Hasses, Streitens und gegenseitigen Herausforderns. Er repräsentierte und lebte all das was sie verabscheute, die Ignoranz eines Reinblutes. Und sie empfand nicht.

„Warst du das?" fragte sie und deutete auf die auf dem Boden liegende dunkle Gestalt, wenigstens funktionierte noch ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes um solch einen Zusammenhang feststellen zu können, registrierte sie zufrieden.

Er grinste sie nur an, seine Augen leuchteten eigenartig hell.

Etwas zerbrach unter ihren nächsten Schritt, als sie hinunterschaute sah sie seine hässliche silberne Todessermaske, grimmig ließ sie ihren Fuß noch einmal darauf niederprasseln. Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung und sie musste einfach lachen.

„Granger" krächzte er und seine Atmung klang seltsam rasselnd. Er grinste immer noch, anscheinend amüsierte er sich prächtig.

Müde ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder und grinste dämlich zurück. „Ich muss mich dann wohl bei dir bedanken, was Malfoy?" wenn sie nur ein wenig mehr Energie besessen hätte, würde sie seine Hand wegschlagen die ihre ergriff. Sie war groß und kühl und irgendwie elegant. Sie hatte eigentlich noch nie über Hände nachgedacht und ob sie elegant wären. Aber ihr viel einfach kein anderes Wort ein als sie auf Malfoys Finger starrte. Er berührte sie! Er berührte sie ohne Zwang, er lächelte traurig und seine Augen waren groß und nass.

Im Angesicht des Todes vergaß man wohl allen Hass und Feindschaft, überlegte sie. Nun stellte sie sich auch wieder ihr vergessenes Mitleid ein. Sie lächelte matt zurück und erwiderte den Druck seiner kalten Finger. Niemand wollte alleine sterben, auch kein Draco Malfoy.

Und zum ersten Mal konnte sie Malfoy betrachten ohne sofort von negativen Gefühlen überschwemmt zu werden. Und überrascht stellte sie fest, dass nicht nur Malfoys Hände Elegant waren. Edel, exquisit und andere seltsame Ausdrücke stahlen sich ihn ihr Hirn als sie ihn betrachtete. Er war schön, wirklich schön, dieser Junge an ihrer Seite, trotz all des Drecks und es tat ihr fast schon Leid dass er hier so einfach sterben sollte.

Neue Energie durchströmte sie. Sie war gut! Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Hexe, die beste ihres Jahrganges, vielleicht konnte sie etwas tun, vielleicht konnte sie ihn retten.

Scharf sog sie die Luft ein als sie seinen Umhang hob. Blut, nass klebrig und überall. Sein Oberkörper war seltsam eingedrückt, es war ein Wunder das er noch Lebte! Nun, Slyhterins waren eben nicht so leicht los zu werden, dachte humorlos sie.

Seine Hand legte sich über ihre Wange. Schreckensweit öffneten sich ihre Augen. Seine Fingerknöchel strichen federleicht über ihre Haut. Hinterließen eine kühle Spur.

Nur eine ihrer wilden Locken warf sich seinen sanften Fingern in den Weg. Und wären sie nicht Hermine Granger, würde sein Lächeln ihre Knie weich werden.

Starr verfolgte sie, wie sich sein Gesicht ihrem näherte, fühlte seine rauen Lippen die sich auf ihren wunden Mund senkten, fühlte ihre seltsame Kühle und süße ….

Nur dumpf nahm sie war wie jemand ihren Namen rief, dies lies sie aus ihrer starren Trance.

Was machte sie nur?! Sie küsste gerade ihren langjährigen Erzfeind, nein eigentlich küsste er sie und er starb! Wie konnte sie nur?!

Wie konnte sie seine kostbare Zeit mit so etwas wie diesen sinnlosen Kuss vergeuden? Kostbare Sekunden, oder waren es gar Minuten gewesen die sie hätte für seine Rettung hätte verwenden sollen!

Malfoy beendete den Kuss nur widerwillig. Sein Blick bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie konnte den Tod darin erkennen.

Und gleichzeitig wurde sie wieder wütend, wütend auf Malfoy, wie konnte er einfach so kampflos aufgeben, wie konnte er sich diesem elenden Ende einfach ergeben? Warum wehrte er sich nicht? Warum … ?

„Nein." Unterbrach er ihre stillen Vorwürfe. „Nein, das war nicht sinnlos." Konnte er etwa ihre Gedanken lesen? „Das wollte ich schon so lange."

„Was? … Ein Schlammblut küssen?" fragte sie ehrlich irritiert. Sein Körper schien noch mehr in sich zusammenfallen, doch urverwandt hielt er ihre Hand, schaute ihr in die Augen, in ihre Seele und lächelte dieses grauenhaft sanfte Lächeln. „… nein, das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule küssen." Er war wenn möglich noch blasser, doch seine Augen leuchteten.

Er wusste es, er wusste dass er starb und er wehrte sich nicht mehr. br /Das war wohl dass Beängstigste was sie bis jetzt in diesem verdammten elenden Krieg gesehen hatte. Einen jungen Menschen voller Energie und Tatendrang der nun schwach und geschlagen auf den Tod wartete ohne einen funken Hoffnung oder Willen überhaupt weiter zu leben.

Sein verzehrtes Lächeln erschreckte sie, sanft bettete er sein müdes Haupt gegen ihre Schulter. Seine Finger verflochten sich weiter mit den ihren.

Leicht strich sie über sein Haar, während seine Atmung immer flacher wurde.

So fanden sie sie.

Hermine Granger, die einen scheinbar friedlich schlafenden Draco Malfoy in ihrem Schoß gebettet hatte und abwesend über sein schmutz verkrustete blonde Haar strich, während ihr unablässig die Tränen die bleichen Wangen herunterliefen.

Ein wenig traurig, aber mit offenen Ende, er könnte ja wirklich nur schlafen ...


End file.
